Disclosed embodiments are related to packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to wafer level chip scale packages (WLCSP) and methods of manufacturing the same.
An integrated circuit is a group of electronic circuits on a block of semiconductor material, usually silicon. Semiconductor integrated circuits are fabricated in a front-end process including operations of imaging, deposition, and etching, which are supplemented by doping and cleaning. Once the front-end process has been completed, a wafer is prepared for testing and packaging.
Many different packaging technologies have been developed, including wafer-level packaging technologies. The wafer-level packaging technologies are completed in the wafer form and individual units are finished after the wafer is diced. When dicing of a wafer is performed, chipping, delamination or micro-cracking may occur, which may cause an adverse effect to critical areas of the wafer.